the misadventures of Percy, Annabeth, Natsu and Lucy!
by percabethclcnlu123
Summary: so this is not finished, there are going to be way mre chapters if you want them so make sure to comment and let me knowif you like this crossover of percy Jackson and Fairy tail!
1. Chapter 1

**The misadventures of Percy, Annabeth, Natsu and Lucy**

Percy and Annabeth were sitting at the river in the woods were they played capture the flag. Percy smiled at her and held her hand while she shuffled over closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He gently dipped his un-occupied hand into the water and let it run up his wrist magically and onto Annabeth, tickling her skin.

"Stop it!" she hit him playfully. His only response to this was to pull her closer to him and lean into the water where he made a bubble around them so they could breathe.

"Percy…" she whispered softly, turning so that she was facing him directly.

"Annabeth, I know we didn't get to go to camp Jupiter, but I much prefer it here now anyway, because it now has cabins for past students!" he beamed. "And besides… we have a double bed now!" he winked at her and she kicked his leg playfully.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"There's people watching us..." she tried to sound normal but she immediately stiffened and made an amusing tone of caution.

He looked up and saw two mops of blonde and pink hair above the water. He made a fist in the air and they were gone, washed away by the tsunami wave of anger Percy had just unleashed upon them. He pulled her p to the surface and dissipated the bubble.

The sticky beakers were lying on the ground, gasping for air. "shit" Percy mumbled and hurried to heal them with his water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH" the blonde girl screamed and clung to the pink haired boy who by now was standing rigid in front of the couple.

"Natsu?" she whispered, still clinging to him.

"Who are you?" the Natsu boy asked.

"We should ask who you are? You were the ones so rudely eavesdropping on me and Annabeth!"

"Percy! Don't tell them our names you idiot!" she snapped

"You just told _them MY NAME!_" he retorted

"Anyway… who are you guys?" Annabeth asked. "I'm Lucy. This is Natsu." 'Lucy' replied almost automatically.

"Oh, are you guys the new demigod recruits?" Annabeth asked "I'm so sorry if he hurt you!"

"What are demigods? We're wizards from Fiore!"

"Wizards?"

"Yeah! It's really cool! Lucy can summon celestial spirits and I can breathe fire!" he replied dramatically blowing flames into the sky.

"You sound like a son of Hephaestus … but you claim to be a wizard. And by the way, HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE! Only demigods are supposed to be allowed inside the barrier!"

"How should I know we were just sitting at a river where we come from and now we are here?"

"This is really weird…"

"YO KIDS I GOT YOU A QUEST TO GO Onnn…" Coach Hedge came down slowly realizing the appearance of the wizards. "Good you guys are here." "I'm just going to assume you are okay to go an a quest even though by the looks of it Percy was tryin to kill you?"

"I WASN'T TRYING TO KILL THEM!" Percy whined.

"Whatever come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages… don't kill me. But anyway, I had just gone back to high school and I am highly appreciative of everyone who are supporting, following, rating and commenting, it really means a lot, so, without further ado… here is the next chapter of 'the misadventures of Percy, Annabeth, Natsu and Lucy'**

0.o.0

Lucy's POV

'Percy', 'Annabeth', natsu and I were standing in 'hedge's office at camp half-blood. I didn't know what was going on. One minute we were standing in the guild, laughing as Gray once again tried to find the clothes he had lost just a second ago. (No one ever told him that it was Juvia who stole all his clothes once he'd stripped). And now we were… here? Wherever 'here' is, I don't know so don't ask me. Natsu didn't seem the least bit confronted by the strangers but I practically felt their power and I was sure he did too. Someone talking brought me out of my reverie.

"… and so we found this couple looking down at us and you're telling me the stalkers are coming WITH us?" so called 'Percy' yelped.

"We are not stalkers!" natsu was heating up next to me so I put a hand on his arm to calm him down. The girl practically looked at me with so much distain, I didn't even know it was possible to be that disgusted with someone who did nothing wrong. Natsu just looked down at me with a soft expression and I shuffled closer and leaned on his arm. He seemed to have calmed considerably but was still, REALLY hot. Like, not in that way, as in burning up, like a really hot temperature in his arms, yeah… his arms were really ho… STOP IT LUCY absolutely no thoughts like that, especially not here of all places.

"I don't care cupcakes, I don't care. You're going on a quest to save everyone. This is bigger than any of you realise. You need to take this seriously or you're putting the whole world in the face of impending doom and at any second the doom with reach forward and eat it…" he dragged on

"Coach" Percy says "That makes ZERO sense, like as in NONE!?"

"Yeah, but why us? Why not someone else?" everyone turned to look at me as if my question was the stupidest thing they'd ever heard someone say. "What?" I say.

"You were chosen for your strength and courage, and your fighting capability." It was a half man half horse creature that had walked up behind me and I screamed and jumped into Natsu's arms.

"B-but there are people at fairy tail stronger than me though?" I stutter

"Not where it counts, you two, Natsu and Lucy? You are the strongest thanks to each other that is why we chose you both, you will fight better and act better if you are with each other. Your master told me as such and I do believe him." He said rather dismissingly.

"OK?"

"Good, you two will be staying in the Kymopoleia cabin as there is no one there at the moment and we will inform you as to when you should be needed." He stated.

"I'll show you there." A rather handsome boy walked in, he had a tool belt slung lowly around his waist and clothes that were fitted well to his body to show off his amazing abs.

"Hi, I'm Leo, you are?" he took my hand and shook it lightly.

"Lucy" I managed to get out. Natsu looked annoyed at his friendly gesture and took my hand in his, the one that 'Leo' wasn't holding. I have no idea why though. Then I realised something startling, both my hands were on fire.

"Natsu, what did you doo?" I scream running around with my hands in the air trying to extinguish the flames. Leo scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, one of those was my fault…" he said shyly.

"WELL SHIT! ANOTHER NATSU TO SET ME ON FIRE!" god damn, and to think I thought he was cute…

**Dun dun dunnnn**

**Cliffhanger… don't kill im not evil (evil smir…**

**AHHHHHHHHH**

**Well rate and review, please comment and criticize it helps me understand you guys more… anywho byeee**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: hey guys I know a few people really liked this story and wanted me to update quicker this time but I'm really sorry it took soo long. I had a bit of writers block but now… onto the next chapter of the misadventures of Percy, Annabeth, Natsu, and Lucy!**_

Recap: "WELL SHIT! ANOTHER NATSU TO SET ME ON FIRE!"

Lucy had finally settled down when a rather important thought was brought to mind.

"Um, how exactly _did_ you contact us because we've never heard of you?" she asked shyly. She side-eyed Natsu and Leo, who were currently having a glare off.

"Well," Chyron started "Our satyrs, half goat –half human, are constantly trying to find other demigods to recruit to our camp which has a magical barrier to protect them from anything that I not invited in."

"Any way, one of our best and trusted satyrs, Grover Underwood, was looking for a demigod he had found a trace of in a town called Hargeon. Perhaps you've heard of it?" Lucy and Natsu glanced at each other, both remembering how they had almost flooded and set fire to everyone in that village. _(See episode 1 of fairy tail if you didn't get this quote) _

"Uhh, yeah you could say that" Lucy sweat dropped at Natsu's words as they started bickering about who's fault what was.

"Well if you hadn't summoned Aquarius…"

"Well if you hadn't set the ship on fire…"

"WE'D ACTUALLY BE ALLOWED BACK!" they screeched at each other while everyone else around them just looked unsurely at each other.

"Well, I'd love to hear all of your other stories about blowing things up," Hedge smiled creepily "But it's like 1 o'clock in the morning and gods know that mere teens like yourselves shouldn't be up this late."

"I'm 20" the girls looked offended.

"I'm 21" the boys just looked down at hedge since he was a head or three shorter than them.

"Cupcakes, didn't you hear? I don't care" he dismissed them while he told Leo to show them to the Kymopoleia cabin.

He gave them a mini tour that showed them how to get to the big house, the machinery and all the other cabins so it was pretty basic.

Leo showed them to their cabin and he was off down the line of cabins to his, the Hephaestus cabin.

Early in the morning, like around 2 hours later, Natsu and Lucy were woken by the blow of an air horn, and coach hedges voice screaming, "RISE AND SHINE CUPCAKES!"

_**Ok that was my new chapter, hope you like it. If not or if so please r&amp;r thanks bbys!**_


End file.
